prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme Hunter
The Supreme Hunter is a hybrid of a Hunter and the "Cure" parasite, as well as the final antagonist in Prototype. Appearance The Supreme Hunter is an odd creature. It stands almost 10 feet tall, and its face appears it has been melted away on one side, while the other side looks similar to the regular Hunter's face. It also has glowing orange eyes and a very large, parasitic looking bulge on its neck. The legs of the Supreme Hunter have a very muscular look to them and don't seem to match the body. One arm of the Supreme Hunter is thin and lanky with a blade like Alex's, and is covered with blood. The other is large, sinewy, and black, ending in a 5-fingered clawed hand. History Origin The Supreme Hunter began as a cancer weapon, a Parasite that was created by the Blackwatch to destroy Alex Mercer.The parasite started to consume Alex but with the help of Dr. Bradley Ragland, Alex was cured from the parasite, but a part of it was kept. After Dana was kidnapped by a Leader Hunter Alex thought to use the Parasite to kill Elizabeth Greene. After a short battle, Alex Mercer was able to inject Greene with the same cancer weapon that had been used against him, however unlike Mercer her body was quickly able to reject the Parasite and as a result created the Supreme Hunter. After a protracted battle, the Supreme Hunter was destroyed and reduced to a puddle of biomass. It was revived shortly after when Alex Mercer stepped in the puddle. Death At some point before the game's climax aboard the aircraft carrier USS Reagan, the Supreme Hunter had completely regenerated and managed to consume Specialist Cross, assuming his form and gaining access to his memories. After General Randall was dealt with, the Supreme Hunter reveals himself and attempts to consume Alex, which would allow him to survive the impending nuclear explosion. Fortunately for Manhattan Island, the Supreme Hunter (now referred to in the One Thousand Sons trophy/achievement as "Supreme Hybrid") is defeated when he is decapitated by Alex, who was also able to move the nuclear weapon to a safe distance before it detonated. Tactics First fight In the first encounter with the Supreme Hunter, speed and distance are key to victory. The Supreme Hunter attacks slowly, but hits very hard, enough to knock off half of Alex's health in a single attack. The Supreme Hunter's attacks are mostly close-range, except for his Groundspike attack. He also likes to chuck debris if you move above ground level, and does so with surprising accuracy. The Supreme Hunter can be stunned if damaged enough in a short time span, but this can be difficult to achieve. Once stunned, Alex can climb on his back and punch him repeatedly, causing a fair amount of damage until thrown off. After being mildly damaged, he will summon Hydras and regular Hunters to aid him in battle. After being damaged a bit more, the military will join the fray. Since the Supreme Hunter can keep up with Alex on foot, the secondary attack of the Whipfist is one of the most efficient ways to deal with him. It allows Alex to strike at range without exposing himself to attack. Though it does little damage per hit, it will eventually take him down. Devastators can also be used to take the Supreme Hunter down, but this is more difficult as the Supreme Hunter will often prevent any attempts to do so. With his speed, the Supreme Hunter will almost certainly catch up to Alex as he consumes a target, particularly if it is a Hunter. However, even with this drawback, Devastators still do much more damage. Musclemass-enhanced throwing attacks are more effective than Whipfist strikes, and the debris is plentiful so long as you have the sprinting grab. In particular, there is a large, bent, iron bar in the arena that does as much damage as a Devastator when thrown with Musclemass. Close-combat is ill-advised, but the Blade is the most effective weapon should it be attempted. Quick strikes and immediate retreats are necessary, as the Supreme Hunter will not stay still for long. The best strategy is to goad him into attacking, back up to dodge, then attack as he recovers. Armor will also minimize the damage he does if he connects. Do not use aerial attacks against the Supreme Hunter as it will block them and reduce or even negate the damage while also knocking you back. Another way to kill the Supreme Hunter is to hijack a tank. Assuming you're not shot off before you get inside, the Supreme Hunter will be almost incapable of removing you from it. The Supreme Hunter can then be killed with impunity. Second fight The second encounter with the Supreme Hunter is much harder. The attacks are more brutal and faster. The hunter is now capable of Tendril Barrage Devastator (which will be an instant kill if it connects on Hard Mode) along with its previous powers. The only vehicles to hijack are helicopters, which the Supreme Hunter will almost surely destroy with thrown debris if you try to use them. It can be stunned as before. This battle has a time limit of six minutes, the time it takes for the nuke to go off. Fortunately, there are no Hunters or Hydras in this battle, and the military are more likely to focus on the Supreme Hunter than Alex (but this is not absolute). Once the clock reaches two minutes, a timer will appear and the military will abandon ship. Some of the battle strategies for the first battle still apply, but require more precision. Close-combat is possible but extremely difficult to pull off. The Blade Sprint Frenzy attack is the best option. Hijacking helicopters is not recommended, as doing so requires using what little time you have, and they eventually disappear for good. Devastators will only work so long as soldiers remain on-deck to be consumed. The Whipfist strategy is too slow to work, unless performed at very close range the entire time. MuscleMass-enhanced throws, on the other hand, are greatly aided by the presence of missiles, bombs, parked helicopters, and other highly damaging objects. Throwing two or three in quick succession will stun him, allowing Alex to do a large amount of damage with Musclemass punches. Trivia * The Supreme Hunter look similar to the G-Mutant (Curtis Miller) and some Tyrants from Resident Evil; both have a huge right-hand and a long, thin left-hand. * Prima official guide states that the Supreme Hunter is not being controlled by Greene as the other Hunters, he simply fears Greene and what she might do if he does not obey. Also, only consuming Alex/ZEUS will satisfy him; only then will he be complete. * It should be noted that in the cutscene when the Supreme Hunter is formed his eyes appears to be white, while during the fighting his eyes appear to be bright orange. Gallery 128901832166003981-2-.jpg|The Supreme Hunter's similarity to the Tyrant from Resident Evil. Suprime hunter.jpg Hunter2.jpg 1062660-prototype 205 super-1-.jpg Supreme-Hunter-Body-1-.jpg Category:Infected Characters Category:Enemies Category:Prototype Characters Category:Hunters